


Embrace Love Now

by Accel



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Crossover, Mild Sexual Content, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accel/pseuds/Accel
Summary: Gunmax wasn't particularly a morning person. He was even less so a 'wake up at one in the morning after two hours of sleep' kind of person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that the Brave Series takes inspiration from tokusatsu, particularly Ultraman. Did you know that with a few tweaks, the Brave Police could easily be a defense team from Ultraman. That is the reasoning behind this AU of mine.
> 
> Note: Drill Boy is Daichi, and McCrane is Maclean. Second note: the title is a line from _Take Me Higher_ , the Ultraman Tiga opening song. Third note: Deckerd is the captain and Duke is the deputy captain.

Gunmax was rudely woken by the emergency alarm. “Fuck,” he groaned, squinting at the three beeping braces on the bedside table. It was nine minutes past one in the morning, and this time it was alert level three. The two warm bodies on either side of him disappeared, the lights were switched on, and the covers were torn away from him. Gunmax made a mournful sound.

“Rise and shine,” Shadowmaru said with an ungodly amount of cheer. He was in the middle of pulling his pants on. Kagerou was in the kitchen, briskly making some coffee to pour in the flask next to him.

Gunmax really hated how Shadowmaru and Kagerou, who were former special forces personnel, were used to waking up at ass o’clock in the morning, while he was not. He’d mostly been on the day shift when he’d been in Highway Patrol.

He reached for his pants and, upon realising they weren’t there, remembered that he’d left his uniform in his room.

“Fuck!” he said, bolting for the door. He almost ran into a neatly dressed Deckerd, who was standing in the hallway.

“Did you sleep?” Gunmax said, squinting suspiciously at him.

Deckerd looked guilty. “No, ah—”

“Save it for later, boy scout,” Gunmax said over his shoulder as he barged into his room. He’d have to spend the night with Deckerd more often to coerce him into sleeping via cuddles.

Pyjamas, off and thrown haphazardly on the bed. Uniform, on. Sunglasses, in his pocket. Brace, still in Shadowmaru’s and Kagerou’s room. Fuck. This time, when he ran outside, he almost ran into Joe and a yawning Daichi. Joe threw him his brace.

“From Kagerou,” Joe said.

Gunmax reminded himself to give Kagerou a thank you kiss later. He, Joe, and Daichi quickly made their way to the garage. Kagerou and Shadowmaru were nowhere in sight, which meant they’d already left. Damn, did those two move fast. Joe and Daichi got into the last empty car and drove off, Maclean’s and Dumpson’s van on their heels. Gunmax made his way to his bike but changed direction when Duke waved him over to his car.

“No bike?” Gunmax said as he got in.

“It’s a shootout. It’s safer for you in here,” Duke said shortly.

Gunmax grimaced at that. That explained why Duke was coming along, too. They’d been having trouble with two rival alien factions and this was only one of such incidents that had occurred recently. Here he’d been hoping that this week wouldn’t get too exciting.

He hunched in the seat, fiddling with the controls for the heater. He’d forgotten to bring a jacket along. Duke glanced at him and gave him a small smile. Gunmax quirked his lips at him and looked out the window, watching the streetlights flash by as they drove through the cold night, sirens blaring.

The participants of the shootout scattered when they arrived at the scene. The half on the other side of the park started yelling when they ran into an electrified net. Gunmax was thankful that Shadowmaru and Kagerou were phenomenally good at their jobs. Maclean’s team were already running after the group who had been closest to them. Gunmax put on his sunglasses, the night vision switching on just in time for him to see a Zetton punching Daichi in the face and making a run for it.

“Hey!” he yelled, sprinting after them. He pulled out his gun and got a shot off before he tripped over something and fell on his face.

“Fuck!” Gunmax yelled into the ground. He rolled over, looking in the Zetton’s direction. He didn’t see them, so they had either gotten away or was on the ground like he was. He swore again. His sunglasses were busted. There went another pair.

“Gunmax!” he heard from behind him. “The Zetton!” he shouted. Duke booked it past him. Gunmax grimaced, standing up and wiping dirt off his face. His head hurt from the fall, but otherwise he felt fine. He turned on his brace’s flashlight and, to his surprise, it appeared that he’d tripped over a strange metal box instead of a tree root.

A few minutes later Duke came into sight, hauling along a handcuffed Zetton. “Gunmax, are you alright?” he said.

“Yeah,” Gunmax said. “I tripped over this thing,” he said, shining his light on the box.

Duke made a face. “I’ll call the science division over to examine it.”

Gunmax covered his eyes as Duke angled his brace and shone the light in his face. “Your head is bleeding,” Duke said.

“Huh?” Gunmax touched his head. His fingers came away with blood on them. “Shit.”

When they went back to the others, Duke sent Gunmax over to the car Daichi was sitting in.

“I almost had them,” Daichi said, pouting. He was pressing an ice pack against his black eye.

“Better luck next time, kiddo,” Gunmax said. He was lying on the back seat and pressing gauze to the wound on his head.

Joe walked over to them, ducked down to peer through the open door, and pulled a face at Gunmax. “That’s a lot of blood,” he said.

“Head wound. It doesn’t hurt that much,” Gunmax said, shrugging.

When Gunmax removed the gauze, Joe cleaned up his face with some wipes from the first aid kit. He went back to Duke’s car and helped himself to a little coffee from the flask Duke liked to carry around. Maclean and Joe were standing near the front of the van, while Dumpson, Shadowmaru, and Kagerou were loading the arrested aliens into the back of the van.

“Are you alright?” Duke said when he returned to the car.

“It’ll heal more quickly if you kiss it better,” Gunmax said, grinning. Duke looked disapprovingly at him.

“Since you’re making bad jokes, I assume you’re fine,” Duke said, getting in the car and starting the engine.

“We’re heading back?” Gunmax said.

“The two of us are. Maclean and the others will finish up on the scene.”

Gunmax nodded. Duke looked at him, hesitating, then pressed a kiss against his cheek. “I was worried,” he said.

Gunmax floundered for a moment. He hadn’t ever expected Duke to kiss him while they were on duty. “If I’d been really hurt, I’d been swearing a lot more.” He touched his cheek. “You’re as bad as Deckerd, I swear,” he muttered.

Duke smiled at him.

When they returned to headquarters, Gunmax headed straight for Shadowmaru’s and Kagerou’s room. He flopped in the middle of their bed, groaning in relief. A few minutes later, Deckerd entered the room.

“I thought you should know that Shadowmaru and Kagerou are going to be another hour or so, since they’re helping with the arrests,” Deckerd said.

Gunmax groaned. He should’ve known.

“You could stay with me, if you’d like?” Deckerd said hesitantly. “Duke insisted on handling the arrests by himself.”

He owed Duke a kiss, too. “Bed, now,” Gunmax said, getting up and hooking his arm through Deckerd’s.

Deckerd flushed. “Do you want to…?” he said, letting himself be dragged out of the room.

Gunmax moved close to Deckerd, close enough to be within kissing distance. “Do _you_ want to?” he said, watching as Deckerd’s lips parted slightly in surprise.

Deckerd’s answer was to kiss him.

 


End file.
